


I wear your grandad's clothes

by okaypianist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, Thrift Shop is a perfect theme song for a scavenger, rise as in high-waisted pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypianist/pseuds/okaypianist
Summary: Ben looks incredible.





	I wear your grandad's clothes

"Nothing. There is NOTHING in this box I want, Rey," Ben sighs.

"Keep looking, please," she begs. "You know I'd love to have family belongings to paw through."

Ben rolls his eyes behind Rey's back, but he keeps sorting through the items all the same. Rey means everything to him, so he'll keep trying to make her happy. Even if it means digging through these piles of inherited junk.

"Look at these! Darth Low-Rise!" Rey exclaims as she holds up a pair of trousers.

"Ben, you don't think... who wore these?"

Ben takes the dark pants from her and wonders the same thing himself.

"Try them on! Please!" She squeaks, giving him a gentle shove toward the fresher.

Ben dons the dusty trousers and comes back in, hair hanging in his eyes and a blush sitting high on his cheeks.

Rey lets out a low whistle. Ben's blush creeps further down his face and neck, and Rey knows from experience that his ears must be pinkening too.

"They're pretty tight," she says, "and not so fashionable, I think? Not that I know about fashion, I mean... do they fit? It seems like they maybe do and they maybe don't."

Why is Rey so flustered? Ben wonders...

"What is it, Rey?"

She hums and says, "I think I like your old pants better. You know, the ones you wore when I was out on the island and you refused to put on a shirt!"

"I didn't refuse! I had just gotten done training, and I was changing, but then I... I liked having you notice me," he starts out strong and ends shyly.

"I'm never NOT noticing you, Ben. Now get back to noticing these family items."

"All right," he sighs. "Just let me change out of these Vader pants first."


End file.
